


Always Shall Be

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 The Deadly Years, M/M, Spock is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim apologizes to Spock after the whole rapid aging ordeal is over.





	

Jim entered the sick bay. Bones grinned as he walked in. "Well Jim, still feeling better?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Doctor," Jim smiled back. "Maybe you really are a miracle worker after all."

"No, not me," chuckled McCoy, leaning back in his seat. "Just an ol' country doctor, s'all. I gave Spock his shot. It took the hobgoblin a little longer than the rest of us to revert back to his regular age, but he's back to normal now. Or whatever constitutes as normal for him."

"That's great, Bones," said Jim. "Can I speak with him?"

"Sure. He's just lying over there," said Bones, pointing to the occupied bed in the corner. "I'll be in my office. After all this, I could sure use a drink."

Jim laughed softly as the doctor left the room. Then the smile dissipated somewhat as he looked over at the bed beyond the partition. He carefully strode over.

Spock was lying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed. Not sleeping, but meditating silently. The lines on his face had disappeared, and the silver in his hair had faded back to raven black. Jim couldn't help but think that it was unfair that in thirty or so years, he'd get old, grey, wrinkled, probably fat, and Spock would still be beautiful, like he was now.

Spock opened his eyes, sensing his presence. "Captain," he said, his voice always warm, yet level.

"Mister Spock," said Jim in response. "Bones says the shot worked for you."

"Yes. My body and mind have returned to their former plasticity." Spock sat up slowly.

"Good, good," said Jim, nodding, his hands behind his back.

"And may I congratulate you on your most cunning evasion of the Romulans and the reclaiming of your command, Captain," said Spock.

Jim smiled sadly, looking shyly at his shoes. "Thank you, Spock."

Spock tipped his head at him consideringly. "Jim. You seem to have something on your mind. May I inquire what it is?"

"Well, I...the reason I came in here was...to apologize. For the way I treated you. For acting like you would ever betray me."

"Apologies are not necessary, Captain. The radiation was deteriorating your judgment. I trust that in your right mind, you would never think that I-"

"Maybe not," Jim said. "But still, I acted horrible to you. And you can try to tell me I didn't hurt your feelings because you have none, but I know that's not totally true. That fact is, I was scared, losing control of everything, and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry."

Spock stared at him for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "Jim...have I ever, once, acted disloyal to you, without good reason? Just for the sake of stealing your command?"

Jim shook his head.

"Then ask yourself, if it is logical to assume that I would do so in this instance."

Jim sighed heavily. "No. No, it isn't. Hell, even in the barbaric parallel universe, you were loyal to me to a fault. I'm so sorry, Spock. Will you please forgive me?"

Spock nodded. "You are forgiven. As always."

Jim smiled at him. "Thank you." Then his face clouded over again, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "God, I dread getting older now. Is that what I'll become? A crotchety, forgetful old man who pushes his closest friend away?"

Spock shook his head. "Not possible."

"No? Why's that?"

"Because I cannot be pushed away. I am, and always shall be, your friend."

Jim felt Spock's fingers touch his in the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss. Jim looked down at their connected digits, then outright beamed at the Vulcan. A small smile played on Spock's lips as well.


End file.
